caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Game Concept
This is where the overall game concepts will go. Character Creation Character looks are a personal preference and do not appear to alter gameplay in any fashion. There is a potential that playing a female character will allow certain quests and storylines. Stats dictate how well your character starts out and what the overall rate of advancement will be. Most people recommend starting with 8 strength/10 agility/1 accuracy/1 intelligence. This will give decent HP (160), carrying capacity (about 67 to start), plenty of AP to start (about 21), and good travel speed (8). You will be hindered by a low intelligence, low accuracy, and low learning capacity which will cause you to gain experience and skill-ups more slowly also will change one of the endings and bar you from certain dialog requiring at least 5 intelligence and greatly diminishing your accuracy with ranged weapons. This is greatly offset by high starting AP (remember, 21!) which allows "hit and run" tactics with melee weapons. 8 strength/1 agility/1 accuracy/10 intelligence is theoretically a better build for a min/max player. You start with the same HP (160) and carrying capacity, but extremely limited AP (8) and travel speed (3.5). You will die a lot without even getting to strike back most of the time because your accuracy will be quite bad. After significant time in the game, this character will shine and surpass the 8/10/1/1 build. This requires a lot of Battle XP, which is the result of using AP. Estimates are around 450,000 AP spent. However, please note that the game can even be completed by a 5/5/5/5 build, which provides you balanced stats. Slavery Slavery is very important in Caravaneer 2. Slaves are usually used to carry weight that the combatants themselves couldn't carry themselves and use skills out in the desert such as foraging and hunting. After ultimately defeating robbers by driving them to panic, you can turn them into your own slaves and make a big profit off them. (Sell them in the Market, they sell less in other stores) Slavery is practiced in most regions in the game. Slavery impacts your "slaver" reputation and impacts certain quest storylines. Rounding of Numbers The game rounds all displayed numbers, but uses the actual value in all calculations, with one exception. In normal play, rounding is most noticeable in carrying capacity. The carrying capacity on the Crew tab is rounded to the nearest whole number, whereas the carrying capacity on the Equipment tab (called LOAD) is rounded to the nearest 0.1. For animals, the game may display a capacity of 50, but the actual value could be anywhere between 49.5 (inclusive) and 50.5 (exclusive). Since a cart will multiply the actual capacity by 3 (or 3.5), the maximum cart equipped load of two animals with the same displayed capacity can differ by up to 3 points with a cart attached. If you look, you will find many more examples of rounding in the game. Exception to Rounding: Action Points Action Points (AP) are the exception to the rounding rule. The rounded value is used by the game. The formula for calculating a character's action points is: AP = (5+Agility*1.5) + (battle-experience)^0.5/40, rounded to the nearest whole number. :where battle-experience = (0.143 * Intelligence) * expended in battle mode or battle experience acquired in a school Also, AP is increased by 1 if a character's equipment is less than one-half its maximum LOAD as shown on the Equipment tab. The rounding of calculated AP causes some unusual mathematical quirks. If you use the above general formula to determine how much additional battle experience is needed for one additional AP, you get a general formula for one additional AP: additional Battle Experience needed = 1600 + 80*(current-battle-experience)^0.5 :Rounding makes this formula correct only if you consider fractional AP, e.g., to increase from 15.2 AP to 16.2 AP. Potentially more useful is a general formula for total battle experience needed for a given number of AP above the character's starting AP (Starting AP = 5+Agility*1.5). Rounding complicates the general formula and a different formula is needed for an Agility that is an odd or even number. For characters with an Agility that is an odd number: :Battle Experience = 1600 * (Additional-AP)^2 For example, if a character had an odd Agility (say, 5), the character would need 25,600 (1600 * 4 * 4) battle experience to have 4 AP more than its starting AP (which would give a total of 17 AP). For characters with an even value Agility, the first additional AP requires only 0.5 calculated additional AP which would round up to 1. Only 400 Battle Experience (400^0.5/40 = 0.5) are needed for the first additional AP for an even Agility. Adjusting for this initial quirk, the formula for characters with an even numbered Agility is: :Battle Experience = 400 + 1600 * (Additional-AP) * (Additional-AP -1) For example, if a character had an even Agility (say, 6), the character would need 19,600 (400 + 1600 * 4 * 3) battle experience to have 4 AP more than its starting AP (which would give a total of 18 AP). Category:Incomplete Category:Game Concept